Harry Potter and Pact With the Devil
by Marbag
Summary: Harry 7 year. After deth of Dumledor next of his mistakes come on the light. What Lilly Potter do to protect her son and why Albus seal that?
1. Chapter 1

Charakters belong to Rowlling, most of them.

Please don't coment my gramar and chose of words. I'm doing what I can and I be gratefull if someone are willing to become my Beta.

Harry was lying in his bed at Dursley's place thinkink back about evens of last school year and grewing.

_' That don't change anything. What was done that will be not back young one'_ He heard some gentle smooth voice in his head.

" I allready know that. Leve me alone." He heard that same male voice chukling in his head and then this hit him. Who in the hell was talking to him. He was alone in his room as long as he know. He shoout a glance around but don't notic anything unsuall.

_' You know that I'm not there. I'm closer than you think. To be honest I'm inside of you. Plus you might do some clining here you know? That pupet master make here quite mess and that annoying me because I must live here if you catch what I'm talking about so if you have nothing agains that I will do some clining.'_ Harry was scared for a whille to become angry and then just take deep calming breth. ' Great I'm going crazy. Marwelous indead'

_' As long as I'm concerned Harry you are rater sane to my amusment. After what you went trough... Well think whatewer you want but I still must explain to you our situation. What do you say partner?'_

" Ok. Asume that I'm sane... Who you are and how in hell you are inside of my body?" That don't hurt. In any case he just find out that he lost his mind at last.

_' Good start. What do you tell if I start from second qestion?'_ Harry just nod._ ' Well then. Starting from begining person with put me inside of you was you mother. You was then about one year old. You are thinking why she put me inside of you? That is because some time elier she heard a phrophercy. she call upon my and we make a deall. Unfortunate after she died and you end Dumbledor seal me in the depest of you mind so I wasyn't able to make out my end of the deal and all that because of that half brained fenix that detect me and warm Hedmaster and that old fool trap me withot asking you parents about me. Anyway I was stuk useless in you and was alowed to only watch or listen to you througs. But that end today as Albus and his flying companion died so I was able to broke seal and we have that conwersation. As for the firs qestion I introduce myself. Azazel, Demon From Sewen Circle of Hell, Master of Shadow and Black Ice.'_

" Then short wersion is that my made pact with a devil that enter my body and was seled inside by Dumbledor and Fawkes and when they has gone he jump out as devil from the box? Or I mising something?" Now he was sure he was crazy. His mom making deal with the devill, Headmaster sealing him, his suden aperance. ' Even if I'm insane he not tell my what was in the contract?'

_' That right and the condition of the deal was if I remember corectly say : I will take care of you and help you in echange I'm aloved to solve my own busines in this dimension. It is more or less. In formal languge this is much more complicatet and longer. What I told you is esense of that. Some more qestion or I may start clining?'_ Harry wasen't suprised he answer non spoken qestin. That somewhat fell normal.

" Do as you wish. I talk with you when I get some sleep."

_' You don't need to speak aloud you know. That cusin of yours listening under the door may think you are insane troght they already convincent that you are'_ He heard as voice in his head chukle and he must admit that he has totaly right and smile himself_ ' Goodnight.'_

' You too' Harry lay on the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

He was woken by suden pain in his forehead that nearly make him scream and in addiction to that that wasyn't usual pain as when Voldemort was sending him vision or felings. When he overcome pain he heard two voices in his head as if they were fighting just before he could identify what they were saing new wawe of pain wash over him like his head was split in the half and his scar start blooding, he fill blood coming down his face and after moment that look like eternity something get out of him trogh the scar and pain was gone his head aching slighty. he open his eyes to see poisonus green mist desapper in thin air with hising noise. He blinket unsure what that was because he wasyn't wering his glasses and when he put them every thing chnge in to blur, he take them of and then worold become more clear and when he wiped tears of pain and blood from his eyes he saw clear as never before. He sat stunded .

_' Sory partner. He was more stuborn than I trough.'_

' What are you talking about? And what you do to me when I sleep?'

_' As I told you before I was clining. That mean that I fill yours deficiencies as for example you poor eyesight. After I was done with phisycal body I get to work to your mental side and found, gues what?, that cursed pupet master, or part of his soul to be precise and that wasyn't want to cooperate so I force that out. Sory for the damage you take. If you will so nice and look into mirror I will prishiate that.' _Harry get up and do what inner voice ask him to. He notice that he don't look good. His scar realy split in two and was still bleading in already blood cowered face.

" I look like shit. Why you want me to to look in the mirror?"

_' From where I am I can't fix that. I use up nerly all you strenght to fix you and get rid of that. Heling that from inside of you is not safe so if you exquse myself I going to take hold of your body for few moments.'_

' You arent serious?'

_' Here I come.'_ Harry felt as he pushed him from control over his own body and he was be able only to look through his or his own eyes. He freaked out a little but decide to trust him and look what was going to hapen. First thing he notic in the mirror that his body stand to his full potential and his green eyes were gone replacet by shaining amber. Taking closer look on them he was taken aback by their deepest, he maid only compared that deep of look with one that Dumbledor have and that wasyn't even close.

' How old you are?'

" Quite a bit. I don't know myself. I will make that quick." In mirror Potter saw Azazel in time shorter thank blink of the eye draw some kind of sign in the air and forhead stop bleading next scar closed itself and in the last all blood vanish. After that he notic that his scar become nerly invisible. In next moment he was back in control.

' I don't know what kind of magic you use but it is amazing.'

_' I may teach you how to do wandless magic but not exactly like mine.'_

' I will keep you word.' That was when he notice tat sun was high on the sky and become hungry. He make a face knowing that Dursleys don't give him enough to eat.

_' You don't need to stay here any longer you know.'_

' Esy to say. I'm under age and Order keep a close eye on my. Beside I don't have any other safe place to stay because I'm not going to Sirius house and that is only avaliable option.'

_' No, its not. That might be before but now I am here. To you knowgloge I was before in you worold and we may go to my hideout if you are willing.'_

' Even if you had such a place how we are suposted to get there unnoticed? I'm underage, remember?'

_' But I'm not and I have few trics in my sleve.'_

' If you that put the case I will go with plesure.'

_' Borow my you body and we may go.'_

' Wait a while I take my belongis amd leve a mesage.' Few minuts later he was ready. ' We may go'

He was put away again and look what will hapen next. To his great suprise Azazel open dark closet and to his suprise shadow extend cowering him and in next moment they were standing in shadow of the large oak tree. Harry don't even feel a thing and was shocked that they alredy apper somevere else. In his eye sight shown a house. From the look of him was made by stones, has two floors and attic. House was surounded by old trees and in corner of the eye he saw a lakee. His body move to the doors. They were made by bronze and cowered in carwings. Before he reach they swung open. Inside was little dim.

" Come to me Shadow Serwants." Strong and clear voice of demon echoched in house. Moment later in front of his eyes materialize two human figures made from shadow with electrical totaly blue eyes. " Prepare a meal for two and bring to my study." They were gone. They walk deeper in house and went trough doors on right from the stairs. Room was filled with bookshelwes and paintings. In front was standing desk with two chairs in front and one opozit them.

" I don't know how you but I prefer to speak face to face so we should split up."

' Split up?'

" You don't think that I will drag you and you body to akomplish my job? Now then." Harry was put in comand and fell strange for a moment and turn back to look of his onw copy only with amber eyes color. He jump away.

" Stop that. Take hold of yourself."

" How you do that? Why you look like me?"

" That what I reciwe for my help. Look of you human form. My orginal look not fit to surounding. Take a seat." As Harry sat on closest chair Azazel make himself comfortable oposit him.

" Well?" Harry was still in little shok but get over it quikli.

" You told me before that you kick out piece of Voldemort out of me. Then I was Horukrux then?"

" Look like that. only thre to go and you haw that 'thing' on a plate."

" Three?"

" Yes, three. Look like he made all seven allready and he don't know that. Don't wory I take care of them. You may considering this as repayment for all that time I was useless."

" Ok. Then what I'm suposed to do?"

" Praktic, repair you relationship whit that cute redhead, enjoying your life as much as you can before you stay eye in eye with Tom. That is one of the things that I can't do for you." Just after that meal apear on the desk.

" Stop making fun of me, would you?"

" I'm not making fun of you Harry. We have some time before weding. And we use him well."


End file.
